Multi-Adventures (Season 1)
by MarsAndJupiterNOVEL
Summary: Two Heroes who traveled all over the universe and saves lives from evil
1. The Death of the King and Queen

"Hi I'm Mars Galax, Prince of the Galax Kingdom. I wanted to tell you about how my life was Amazing and how it was Cruel, Yes i have been through a lot lately but I've stayed happy traveling all over the multiverse with my pet and Bestfriend; Jupiter and Teamed up with everybody. I've lost my parents when i was 6 years old, and i wanted to have my revenge on that Bastard Grim Reaper!! But anyways, here's how it all began."

"King Mercury Galax, Stands on the balcony of the Colorful Castle and viewing the Kingdom as he Stretches"

Mercury is the Father of Mars, and the King of the Galax Kingdom. His hair was all black and was wearing a eyepatch on his right eye as it was damaged from the Battle. He was wearing an all white royal cloak*

"That's My Father, King Mercury and The Queen thats Walking behind Him, is My Mother; Lyra"

"Lyra is the wife of Mercury and Mother of Mars. She is also the Queen of the Galax Kingdom. She

Lyra: *Walking behind her husband* Good Morning Dear

Mercury: Good Morning My Sweet

"Kissed"

Mercury: did you sleep well?

Lyra: *chuckles* mmmhmm. Hey, lets go see if our son is awake

"That's Me, At 6 Years Old, Sleeping in My Royal Bed"

"Meanwhile in Mars Room, Playing With His Pet Jupiter the Baby Lion as Jupi gave him a sloopy kiss and awakes him"

"And that's my Pet, my partner, and my Long Time Bestfriend; Jupiter the Lion, My Parents Found Him and Gave Him To Me When I Was Years Old And I've been Taking care of him for Months and Days"

Mars at age 6: Oh Jupi *Rubs The Lions Head*

"Knock, Knock"

Mars: Come In

"Door Opens"

Mercury and Lyra: Good Morning Mars

Mars: Morning Mother, Morning Father

Mercury: Are You Ready For The Big Day Today?

Lyra: the day we celebrate the 200th Year Anniversary of the Kingdom?

Mars: HECK YES!!! *Picks Up Jupiter* What do you think Jupi?

Jupiter: *with a nod of agreement Jupiter had given mars sloppy kisses*

"8 Hours Later, Fireworks Blowing Up in the Sky, Music is Playing, Villagers having fun and dancing"

"Today Is Was Our 200th Year Anniversary of our Kingdom and our Ancestors, and Celebrated outside of the castle"

Cosmo: *Blows Trumpet to get the Villagers attention* WE ARE GATHER HERE TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE OUR 200th YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE GALAXY KINGDOM!!!!

"Applause and Cheers"

Cosmo: AND WE ALSO WILL LIKE TO GIVE THE KING, THE QUEEN, And THE PRINCE OUR RESPECTS. EVERYBODY, PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR MERCURY, LYRA, AND THEIR SON MARS!!!!

"Applause and Cheers"

"I Really Had A Great Time Celebrating 200th Years Of My Home. But Then, I Had This Feeling and Realized That Something Evil Is Coming, And Now... I Felt The Reaper Arriving"

"Grounds starts shaking, a black portal opens with flying demons appearing, then the Grim Reaper Exits the Portal with a bullet hole on its skull"

Mercury: *Turns to his son* MARS, TAKE JUPITER AND HIDE!!!!

"The little boy runs and hides in the deep closet"

Grim: Mercury Galax!!!!

Mercury: THE GRIM!!! What do you want from Me?!

Grim: Your Soul!!, I Want Your Soul!!

Mercury: *Fire Comes out of Hand* I like to see you try *marches at the Grim reaper*

"The King Made His First Move With A Couple of Punches And Kicks, until Grim grabs the Queen by the neck as she screams"

Lyra: PUT ME DOWN!!!!

Mercury: LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!!!

Grim: Give Me Your Soul King Galax!!! and I'll Let Your Wife Go

Mercury: I REFUSE!!!

Grim: Then Her Soul Is Mine!

"Takes Her Souls and Dropped Her"

Mercury: NOOO!!!! *Blows fire from mouth*

"Stabs the king in the lung as cough up blood"

Grim: Your Soul Is Mine *Fades Away*

"10 Minute Later, the Kingdom Destroyed, Dead/injured Villagers, mars runs to his parents (1 dead, 1 dying)

Mars: Mom? Dad? *Sees His Parents*

MOOM, DAAD! *Got to his knees and Whispered* No... Mom *Tears Poured out* Dad

Mercury: *dying breath* Son... I Need You To Listen carefully... You Must Leave the Kingdom, Its not safe for you

Mars: No... No I Can't Leave Without you

Mercury: You Must... Here *Hands ruby necklace to his son* Take This, It will guide you... for protection... and take care of Jupiter *Dies*

Mars: *Cries and Sniffs* i will get my revenge on that reaper, FOR MY PARENTS!!!! *Fire Appears in his eyes. Bust into the Room, Packing his stuff and puts his burgundy jacket, black shirt and pants with Burgundy Pirate boots, and puts on is Ruby Necklace* Come On Jupi *Picks Up Baby Jupiter* We're Going To Uncle Apollo's Home in the Forest. *Exits The Gate of the Castle*

"It was difficult to see my dead parents and the destruction of my home world, when Jupiter and I Left Our Castle, I Decided To Go To My Apollo's Home In The Forest. But until this day on. I will never... ever... Forget."


	2. Training

"1 Hour after My Parents Death, and the Destruction of the Kingdom, Jupiter and I Had to Get Away From All Of It and Headed to My Uncle Apollo's Home in the Forest and Stayed for a while"

Mars at 6: Well Here We Are Jupi, Uncle Apollo's Home. Here goes nothing *Knocking on the Door*

"Door Opens"

"Here's My Uncle Apollo, He's My Father's Older Brother and Also My Trainer, He Trained Me Until I Got To Age of 12, Which is 6 Years"

Apollo: Mars!, What a Surprise

Mars: Hi Uncle Apollo

Apollo: Why Don't You Come In?

The Young Prince Enters The Home Of Apollo's*

Apollo: Listen Nephew, I Uhh... Sorry about your parents, I didn't know this would happened, but your father was a good little brother and a good king too

The Young Prince Tackles his Uncle for a hug as the tears pour out of his eyes while the uncle holds him tight*

Apollo: But Hey, Your Parents Is Alive In Your Mind and Your Heart.

Mars: *Sniffs and Wiping Eye* You're right Uncle, i know my Mom and Dad still Loves me while they're gone.

Apollo: Exactly. But Come On Nephew, You look exhausted after a long hard day.

Mars: Yeah, Just To Get Over It

Apollo: You Can In Cousin's Room For A While.

Mars: Where Is Neptune Anyway Uncle?

Apollo: Ehh, His Mother took him away from me, we had a Royal Divorce because she accused me for cheating with another woman in the Village.

Mars:... Thats Deep

Apollo: Yeah, But Umm Get Some Rest, and I gonna Train You tomorrow

Mars: Train me? For what?

Apollo: To Control and Use Your Fire Powers.

Mars: Umm... Okay? Well Good Night Uncle

Apollo: Good Night Mars *Smiles as he Closed the Door*

The Next Morning*

Mars: *Yawns* New Day to Start this Training, *Gets up from bed* Rise and Shine Jupi

The Baby Lion Wakes Up and Yawns, Crawls on Mars Shoulders*

Mars: *Pats Jupiter head as he smiles*

the young prince, runs outside to see his uncle already set up the course*

Mars: Good Morning Uncle

Apollo: Ah Good Morning Mars, Did You Sleep Well?

Mars: Sure Did, Same For Jupi

Apollo: Glad To Hear It Nephew, are You Ready for You and Jupiter's first Training of The Day?

Mars: Heck Yes We Are

Apollo: Good, Now Lets Start. Okay So, Lets See If Can Burn... this Mysterious creature *as the Creatures was Angry*

Mars: But Uncle, I can Kill this Innocent Creatures, even when its angry

Apollo: Uhh, Just Pretend that this Creature killed your parents

Mars: WHAT?!!! *Blast fire out of his hand and set the mysterious creature as it screech to death*

Apollo: Excellent Nephew, Now Burn Me

Mars: Wait What?

Apollo: Burn Me, Set Me On Fire with your Powers

Mars: Uhh... No

Apollo: GOOD!!!, That's the most important lesson, Never Burn A Innocent Person or Other Beings only Your Enemies. Now You're for Next One, Aren't You?

Mars: You Know What, I Am!

"My Uncle Taught Me, Every Single Moves, Skills, and Lessons on Being Responsible of my powers and Being

Responsible of the Universes Lives. At Age 9, he taught me how to Insert Fire Energy by Sucking Up the Fire into your hands, and Using your true Strength to summon a new form. At Age 12, it was my last Training day, Jupiter is Now 6 years old, but his age doesn't change. And Now, Prepared and Ready for Our First Adventures across the universes"

Mars at Age 12: *Placed All His Royal Traveling Bag On Jupiter's Back* Well Uncle, looks like me and Jupi are good to go, and I wanna thank you teaching me everything for the past 6 years.

Apollo: You're very very welcome nephew, oh and I have something for you *Pulls out a Portal watch*

Mars: *gasp* The Portal Watch

Apollo: Thats Right, This Baby will take you and Jupiter anywhere in the universe for Any Trouble, The watch will show you who needs help or be saved from an enemy *hands his nephew the watch*

Mars: *Takes the Watch as he smiles* Thank You Uncle *Hugged His Uncle*

Apollo: You're Welcome Mars *Hugs back*

Mars: *Hops On Jupiter's back* Let's Go Jupi, *waves at his uncle* Goodbye Uncle Apollo *Opens Portal*

Apollo: Goodbye Mars and Good Luck!!

the young prince smiles, and him and his lion enters the portal*


	3. The First Adventure

"I've Never Felt This Strong At Age 12 When Jupi and I Left Our Home World 8 Days Ago. I Remember Our First Destination in Universe 24, When We Jumps Out The Portal In Planet Kwátá, It Was A Long Island World With Half Humans, Half Aliens that Lived Peacefully with no Trouble From Evil. So We've Walked Around the Island, seeing other beings, who was different then I Am."

Walking Across the Umaslié Troll Market*

Mars: *Stomach Rumbling* Man, I'm Hungry, Are You Jupi?

Jupiter: *Nods as a Yes*

Mars: Well Come, Let's go get some grub

The Prince and the Lion, stops at Meat Maket*

Alien 1: Greetings Young Traveler, How Can I Help You?

Mars: Yes, Um I'll have your best "Skylapé" and "Kwátá" Meat

Alien 1: Coming Right Up, *Stops and Recognized the Young boy* Hey, You're Prince Mars Galax, the Son of King Mercury and Queen Lyra!

Mars: Why, Yes i am

Alien: OH MY!!!, Its Honored to Meet You, I'm Okega, I Own This Stand. Your Parents Used to Come Over here All The Time Everyday buying all My meats! So, how are they anyway?

Mars: Dead.

Okega: Oh... S-Sorry to Hear that Kid

Mars: It's Okay, I'll Just Have To Get Over It.

Okega: I'll Tell You What, How About Give The Meats and Drinks As Well before you continue traveling young prince.

Mars: *Chuckled* Why Uhh, Thanks I Appreciate It Mr Okega.

Voice: LOOK!, HERE HE COMES!!!

Everybody Starts Running*

Mars: What's Going On?

Okega: The General/queen of this Islands Has Returned.

the half human, half Alien islanders, surrounded the general*

"When Jupi and I went to go see what's going on, then it was Abesi, she's Is The General and Ruler of the Islands since when she was a teenager ages ago."

Queen Abesi: Thank You All Of You, It Feels Good To Be Back From A Multiverse Wars, and... *Stares at the Prince and Points* YOU!!! STEP FORWARD!!

Jupiters Moves Forward the Young Prince Hops Off The Lion*

Mars: Stay Here Jupi *Petted the lion and steps up to the queen* Greeting Your Majesty *Bows Down*

Queen Abesi: What Is Your Name, Young Traveler?

Mars: I Am Mars Galax, Prince of the Galax Kingdom and Son of King Mercury and Queen Lyra. And this is my Pet Lion; Jupiter.

Queen Abesi:... *Bows Down* Welcome Young Prince, I've Known Your Mother and Father Since Training Years. So How Are They?

Mars: *Lost Words*

Queen Abesi: Oh... *Tears Pours Out* Oh My, I'm I'm So Sorry *Hugs Mars* Your Parents Were Legends of The Multiverse History.

Mars: *Hugs Back* Umm, T-Thanks

Queen Abesi: Well, Come On Let Me show you around.

Mars: sure, that would be an honor *Whistles* Come On Jupi

Jupiter: *Walks towards mars as the islanders moves out the lion's way*

Queen Abesi: *As she was show the prince around* and over there, is the Lenkwala Halls, and there is the shakuwa Training temple, is where our warriors practice everyday, for generations.

Mars: Whoa, *Looks at Something He's interested in* WHOA!! *Runs to it*It's the Rowdruku Sword!!

Queen Abesi: That's Right Young Prince, one of the most Legendary Weapon for Ages.

Mars: My Father Told Me A Story About A Legend That Used This.

Queen Abesi: And Your Father Used To Use It.

Mars: He Did?!

Queen Abesi: Mmmhmm

Mars: Awesome!!! *Sense Tingling* Something Is Wrong At The Market *Sees Thief Running with a trunk of stolen gold* Thief!!!! WELL, First Day on a Job *Hops On Jupiter* LETS GO JUPI!!

Jupiter: *Roars and Marches to catch up with the thief*

Mars: Hold It Right There!

Thief Stops*

Mars: I Don't Think Is A Good Time to Steal, You Know That?

Thief: and You are?

Mars: *Jumps Down* I'm Prince Mars Galax, and I'm here to take you down

Thief: NOBODY THREATENS ME!!!! *Throws a punch but ended up missing, and kept missing some more*

Mars: *Hot Iron Fist Punches the Thief in the Stomach as the Thief Vomit Purple Blood and pushed him to the ground* I'll Take That *Takes Trunk full of gold and Walks back to the queen* here you go Your Majesty

The Islanders starts applauding to Mars and Jupiter as Heroes*

Queen Abesi: Thank You Prince Mars and Jupiter, You've just stopped the thief from stealing the gold

Mars: Well *Chuckles* It's Our First Job

"This Was the First Time I Took Down my First Bad Guy since forever, later at night, they celebrated to our Victory and Being Heroes"

The Next Morning, Mars Was Offered Food and Beverages for When They Continues Traveling*

Queen Abesi: We Want to Thank you Mars From what you did yesterday

Mars: No Problem Your Majesty, Here *Hands the Queen The Interdimensional Phone* Call for Any Trouble, We'll be here.

Queen Abesi: Will Do. Oh And We've made this for you *Gives Mars a Black and Burgundy Mory Leather Jacket*

Mars: Whoa, *Grabs The Jacket* this is Awesome!! *Puts on the Jacket* and it Fits. Well So Long Everybody *Opens Portal and Jupiter jumps in it*

Queen Abesi: So Long, And Have A Safe Adventure!!

"Yeah I Had A Great Time in Krátá, but I wondered our next destination is going be planet Eukapocaan"


	4. See No Evil!

At Age 13 (1 year after my Parents' Death, The Destruction of my Home and Being Trained by My Uncle Apollo) In Planet Eúkapocaan (Egypt Alike World) where there's a bunch of pyramids and the Village is Surrounded by Temples. Jupiter and I had a Long Adventure coming From Planet Kwátá, So We Ended Up There to Rest.

The Prince Walks Across the Village as Jupiter was Shrunken and Lays on Mars' shoulders, then sees Ruby Merchandise*

Jewelry Market Owner: tahiat alshshabi almasafir, kayf yumkinuni musaeadatak? (Greetings Young Traveler, How Can I Help You?)

Mars: neim, kam hu 'ana qiladat althaminat ruby? (yes, how much is that precious Ruby Necklace?)

Jewelry Market Owner: (English) *Looks at the Shiny Ruby Necklace* Ooooh, You Must've Liked It?

Mars: Yes Sir, I Do

Jewelry Market Owner: *Smiles* It Cost 50 Gold Coins

Mars: *Pulls out a sack with 10,000 Gold Coins and Only Dump out 50*

Jewelry Market Owner: *Grabs the Ruby Necklace and Handed to Mars* Here you go Young Traveler. Whats Your Name Anyway?

Mars: Mars, Mars Galax.

Jewelry Market Owner: Nice To Meet You Mars, My Name Is...

Mars and Jewelry Market Owner's Senses were Tingling*

But then, My Senses Was Telling Me That something isn't right, i hear the Villagers started screaming and running, as soon as i turn my head, suddenly it appears to be Toffee and His Men. Terrorizing the Villagers and Threatens to Kill. But Then I Tried to do My best to protect the kingdom.

Mars: *Turns to Jupiter* Jupi, Get the Villagers Out of Here

Jupiter: *Nods as Leads the Villagers to Safety*

Mars: *Turns to Jewelry Market Owner* You Should Go Too!!

Jewelry Market Owner: Yes Sir!!! *Runs as he was scared*

Mars: Second Job, Now Is Time To Take Them Down, This Time SOLO!!

Shoots half of Toffee's Men with Fireballs and but Toffee's Other two men grabs Galax by his Arms from each side and he Toffee walks up to the Prince*

Toffee: Hello Young Man, You Must Be Prince Mars Galax?

Mars: How Did You Know My Name?!

Toffee: I've heard a lot about you, even King Mercury and Queen Lyra

Mars Gasp and Furiously Gets Angry*

Mars: YOU KEEP THEIR NAMES OUT YOUR MOUTH LIZARD GUY!!!

Toffee: *Evil Laughs* What Are You Going To Do About It? And the Name is Toffee.

Mars Strongly Breaks Free and Threw 2 of His Men Each Side*

Toffee: Hmmm, You're a really strong little boy.

Mars: Stop Being Curious!!!! *Quickly Run Towards Toffee (Barley Threw Punches)*

Toffee grabbed Him by the Neck as the Prince Is Choking and Suddenly Ripped his Left Eye out*

Mars: *Screams of Pain* MY EYE!!!!!

Toffee: Give Up Galax, You Can't Beat Me, You're weak as a Prince!!!

Mars: *Covers His Eye as blood Comes Out* NEVER!!!! And DON'T INSULT ME!!! *Runs to Toffee again, Blast Fireballs and threw a few punches at him but being dodged*

Then Toffee Suddenly Grabs The Prince's Wrist and Twisted it as Mars Struggles to Break Free and suddenly ripped his other eye out*

Mars: *Screams of Pain Again* YOU MONSTER!!!!

Toffee: *Holding Mars Eyeballs as He chuckles* I Told You….. you can not beat me, You're pathetic Galax

Mars: I GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LIZARD BASTARD!!!! *As he was eyeless and Struggles to sense him*

Toffee: hmm, we'll "see" about that *Kicks Mars to the Wall*

"After when i was defeated and got my eyes taken, i felt something weird in me, i was in a major pain when this happened. This Power Called "echolocation" was circulating my brain, and Started Glowing into Pure White. As Soon as i awoken, i was able to see again."

Jupiters Runs to Mars, Roars, and nuzzling him to see he's alive*

Mars: *Opens Eyes* Jupi? Is that you?

Jupiter Nuzzle Him Again and Gave him a sloppy kiss Cause Mars Was okay*

Mars: *Sits Up and rubbing the back his head* Wait a minute, I Can See Again?*Confused* Jupi, My Bag!!

Juliter Bows for Mars to grab his travel bags, and pulls Out his Mirror and was shocked, His eyes are Now Pure White and Got a Good scar on his left eye*

Mars: *Thinking* Toffee, What the Hell Have you Done To Me? *Furiously Shattered his mirror by slamming it to the ground and screams once more* THAT BASTARD WILL PAY!!!!! *Gets up* Jupi, Let's Go!!! *Turns to the Villagers That Was standing In front of Him, Offered him and Jupiter more food and beverage and Also Offered Them To Rest There for Being Brave and Protected the Village before they Go, All Though He was Defeated but He Accepted the

Offer anyway*

The Next Morning*

Mars: *Puts Extra Food and Beverage in His Travel Bag and Hops On Jupiter* Thank You All, If your in trouble *Hands one of the villagers the Interdimensional phone* give us a call for Help *Opens Portal and Jumps in it*

"When I Left from Eúkapocaan, I was still confused on how i got this ability to see again. But Sooner Or Later, i Have to find some answers"


	5. First Trip to Mewni

"It's been 13 hours since Jupi and I left from Planet Eúkapocaan and made a couple of stops in other Universes and Planets, we've got a little worded out. And so, we made this one stop in this unknown universe and landed in the world called Mewni"

Mars: *Jumps off of Jupiter, Looks Around in the Forest and looks up in the sky* So, this is the world of Mewni huh? *Looks at Jupiter* come on Jupi *Puts on face mask to cover his mouth and puts on a cloth hoodie over his head* you can rest on my shoulders

Jupiter: *Shrinks down and hops on Mars' shoulders as he walks*

"10 Minutes Laters, the two enters the village of Mewni as the Mewnians stare at them as they Entered"

Mars: *Nervous and Takes a deep breath* Stay Cool Mars, Just Ignore them

stops at the mewni roughhouse*

Mars: *puts jupiter down* Okay Jupi, Stay Here, Imma go inside for a sec

every mewnian Laughing, drinking, roughhousing and Dancing with Music. Then, the music and everybody stops to see mars in a burgundy face mask with a cloth hooded jacket zipped up as he enters. And everybody stares at him as he sit in front of the bar*

Bar Tender: what can i do you stranger?

Mars: just Give me what you got for to go *Pulls out a bag full of gold coins for all of their mewnian drinks*

Three guys came and surrounds mars as he knows while not paying attention*

Guy 1: You Don't Belong Here Kid, this place is

Mars ignores him*

Guy 1: HEY!, IM TALKING TO YOU!!! *Puts his hand on mars shoulder*

Mars: *looks up and Sigh* Do you want to know what happens to A Person that Touches Me? *Looks at 3 Guys*

few seconds later Guy 1 get Thrown out the door and hits the ground with all bruises after got beaten up*

Everybody Stares at Mars as He pulls his face mask down and Everybody gasp as the young boy stares back*

"Suddenly, two guys marches to Mars from behind and the prince does back flip to dodges them. Mars uses Fireballs and hit the first mewnian guy, then the second one barely got to him and gets attacked by Jupiter as he screams"

Voice: WHATS GOING ON HERE?

everyone stopped even mars before using his final punch, they all turns to see King River and Moved out his he walks*

Mars: *Jumps of the Brusied up guy and Bows with one knee* Greetings Your Majesty

River: State Your Name Young Man

Mars: *Stands Up* My Name Is Mars Galax, Prince of the Galax Kingdom

River: *shocked* Wait a Minutes, The Mars Galax? Son of King Mercury and Queen Lyra?

Mars: Uhhh *Chuckles* why Yes, Yes I Am

River: I SAY, I REMEMBER YOUR PARENTS, They're the ones who saved and helped me and my wife fight against evil when we was young. Anyways, how are they?

Mars: They're Dead

River: Oh… *places hand on mars right shoulder* Sorry to hear that my boy

Mars: Ehh, Its Okay, Im over it

River: Your Parents Are Legends to this Universe, they may rest. Anyways, let me show you around

Mars: uhh Sure, Come On Jupi

Jupiter: *Nods, shrunk back down and jumps on mars' shoulder*

"4 hours of River showing Mars and Jupiter around the village and enters him and queen moon's castle as he spoken about the kingdom"

River: Oh Moon *Sees His Wife Moon Butterfly, as him and the two Travelers walked, I wanted you to meet Mercury and Lyra's son; Prince Mars Galax

Mars: *Bows down* It is a great honor to meet you Your Majesty

Moon: I've heard about your parents Death, i am so sorry for your loss

Mars: *Stands Up* It's Your Majesty, I Just have to get over it, i know They're guiding me now

Moon: *Smiles and Looks at them* you look exhausted, you and your lion should stay for a couple of days

Mars: that would be an honor, thank you

River: Come *Places his hand on mars shoulder again* Let Me Show Around the castle

"1 Hour Later*

River: and this here, is the blood moon ball *Opens doors*

Mars: whoa *Enters the ballroom and looks around* this place is amazing

Moon: Mm Yes *enters the ballroom*!this is where our daughter used to dance in here

Mars: *Shocked* You Have A Daughter??

Rivers: yes we do *Shows a Royal Picture of Him, Moon, and Star Butterfly*

Mars: *Eyeing on Star* So This Is Your Daughter, but the question is... where is she??

Moon: We've sent her to Planet Earth

Mars: Earth?, but Why?

River: we was worried that she was not ready for the responsibilities, so we've sent her there for her safety

Mars:...Thats Deep

River and moon: *looks at each other* Yeah

Moon: but, you can sleep in her room *Opens Star's bedroom*

Mars: *Enters then looks at moon and river* Thank You Your Majesties

Moon and River: You're Welcome Prince Mars *Closes door*

"Mars sat his stuff down, and lies on Star's bed as he was exhausted then Jupiter lays down on the floor, next to him"

Mars: *Sigh* What A Long Stops We've made huh Jupi?

Jupiter: *Nods Of Agreement*

"Later at Night, Mars Looking At the Stars and Doubled Moons as he scratches Jupiter's head while the lion was asleep"

Mars: *Yawns as he stares at the sky* goodnight Mother, goodnight Father, and Goodnight Jupi *Blows out candle and closed his eyes*

"You know, Staying in Mewni for a couple of days Won't be this bad, but not as bad as my eyes was getting taken by toffee and the death of my parents, Doesn't mean those days would kill me, and sooner or later, I'm still not going to forget about that reaper that killed my parents. But, let those couple of days begin"


	6. Echo Creek (Part 1)

"7 Days Later in Mewni, Mars Galax Started Packing Up with Traveling Items, Food And Beverages. Mars was wearing a Burgundy Shirt and Black Pants with Burgundy Pirate Boots with a Ruby Necklace around his neck and Puts his Black and Burgundy Assassin's Creed looking Hooded Jacket"

Knock... Knock*

Mars: Come In!

Door opens, and it appears to be Royal Guard Babysitter, who babysits Star Butterfly*

Royal Guard Babysitter: the queen is ready for you.

Mars: oh... good *Gets Up* Come On Jupi

Jupiter: *Roars and Hops on mars shoulder as he was small*

"The Prince and the Lions follows the guard to meet up with king river and queen moon"

River and Moon: Prince Mars

Mars: *Bows Down as Jupiter Holds on to him* Your Majesties

Moon: We wanted to thank you for Your Help Protecting the Kingdom

Mars: hey *Chuckles* what can i say, Its My Job

Moon: Now Before You Go, We've got a gift for you

"Rivers hands the prince a wrapped up a sword size gift, mars takes it, unwrapped it and received a medieval mewni sword made of fire. Galax, Swung the sword around with his Training skills that he'd learned from his uncle Apollo Galax, puts his sword away in the sword holder and places it on his back"

River: I Say, You Have Some impressive skills

Mars: *Looks at River* Yeah, Learned from

My uncle. But anyway, We Should get going now.

Moon: But, do you Know where to? Why not... Earth?

Mars: *Stops and turns to moon* Earth?

River: *looks at moon* yeah thats a great idea, you should try Earth, beside our daughter is there

Mars: *Thought about and Accept* Okay, I'll go there *Sets Destination" Opens Portal then looks at Jupiter* You Know what to do

Jupiter: *Grew into a regular size and mars hops on him*

Mars: On Words Jupi, *Waves at moon and River as him and the lion enters the portal and the portal closes*

"Meanwhile in Echo Creek California (Earth) The Portal Opens and The Prince and the Lion Exit it, viewing the city from far distance"

Mars: So This Is Earth Huh? *sniffs* fresh air, *shivers* cool breeze, *looks at the trees* leaves falling, and A Nice View, Lets Go Check the city out

"Jupiter starts heading to the city as Mars holds on to the lion. 3 Minutes after entering the city, the prince looks around seeing interesting places, humans having a conversation, and Mostly Cars"

Mars: you know Jupi, Earth is not that bad *Hears everybody screaming and running* What's Going On?! *Looks up to see Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz fighting Ludo's Army*

"During the Fight, Star casted different spells on Lobster Claws, Man Arm, and the Big Chicken while Marco uses his karate on Beard Deer, Spikeballs, and Emmitt, but the two got knocked down one by one by buff frog and was prepared to destroy them"

Mars: OH NO, HE'S GOING TO KILL THEM!!!! *Jumps off of Jupiter and Blasted Fireballs from his hands*

Buff Frog: *Gets hit in front of his head and hits the ground on his back, Gets Up Rubbing his head and looks around Angrily* WHO DID THAT?!!!!

Mars: *Walks Up to Ludo's Army with his head down While Jupiter is behind Growling at them, then slowly looks up to them with Eyes Glowing* I Did

Ludo: and Who Are You Supposed to Be?

Mars: I'll Answer that after JUPITER ATTACK ALL OF YOU!!! *Looks at Jupiter* SICK EM JUPI!!!!

Jupiter Roars and Grew into a mid giant and Gave Ludo's Army a Death Stares*

Star: *Eyes Wide* Thats a Huge Lion

Ludo: *Started Shaking* Oh My, That Lion Is HUGE *Shaking his head* What Am I Saying, *Points* ATTACK!!!! *Realized, that his army was taken down in 3 seconds in a shock look, then turns back to the young boy* How... Did You...

Mars: *Quickly Runs to Ludo and Grabs him by the neck* You Should've Paid attention. Oh, and the name is Galax, Mars Galax

Ludo: *Gasp and starts Shaking again* I've heard a lot about you, You're the Prince that lost their parents by one of my for men... the... the reaper 8 years ago!!!

Mars: *Eyes wide and Chokes Ludo Strongly* and You Let Him Do It!!!! Now you will pay the prices!!!! *Opens Portal* You're gonna spend a lot of time in the land of forgotten being!!!

Ludo: *Screams* NOOO!!!

"Mars First Threw Ludo into the Portal, then Jupiter Lastly throws the rest in after. As the portal closes, he walks up to star marco"

Mars: Are You Two Okay?

Marco: *Rubbing the back of his Head* Y-Yeah, I Guess

Star: But Thanks For Saving Us Though, but How did you do that with the Fireballs, open portals, and Taken Down Ludo's Army?

Mars: its simple, 1: I'm Super Fast, 2: I have fire powers, and 3: *Shows Portal Watch*

Marco: *Gets Up* Whoa That's Awesome! So, what's your name anyway?

Mars: Oh, I'm Mars Galax, But you can just call me Mars. and you must be Marco, Right?

Marco: How Did You My Name?

Mars: I'm Smart *Turns to Star* And Your Star Butterfly? The daughter of King River and Queen Moon?

Star: *Shocked* WHA?... How Did You Know My Parents??

Mars: I Only Know Them Because They Know My Parents for few Years Ago, And i stop there to Rest because My Lion and I where Traveling Across the Universe.

Star: *gasp* No Way!!

Mars: Yes Way

Marco: but where are you from?

Mars: I'm from the Outside of Your Dimensional Universes, they called a Fire Prince

Marco and Star: *Eyes wide and Mouths dropped* A FIRE PRINCE?!!

Mars: Yup

Star: AWESOME!!!! *Shakes mars hand super fast* WELCOME TO EARTH!!!

Marco: *Shakes His other hand and Placed his arm around the Mars Neck* Trust Us Mars, You and your Lion are going to love everything here on earth!!

"2 Hours Of Touring"

Marco: Over there, is the Echo Creek Academy, Thats our school

Mars: Whoa *Looks Around as the trio walking*

Star: and Over there is the park

Mars: *Looks at the Park* Interesting, right jupi?

Jupiter: *Nods Of agreement*

Marco: and this is my house *Him and star enters the house, then marco looks back to mars* well come on Mars, make yourself at home

Mars: *Smiles* Sure *Enters the diaz Residence* Whoa *Looks around* Nice place you got here

Marco: Why Thanks, So can i get you Anything?

Mars: Hot Water is Fine

Marco: Hot Water? OHH! Right, *Chuckled* I Forgot Your A Fire Prince, hot water coming *Runs into the kitchen*

"Mars Looks around as he sits on the couch, felt comfortably releax on the softer sofa"

Mars: This Couch is So Comfortable, *Looks down to Jupiter laying on him, then started scratching the lion's head* I Guess You Like The Couch Too Huh? SO MARCO, DO YOU HAVE PARENTS?!

Marco: Yeah I Do, But They're Out of town for a couple of days *Hands Mars a cup of hot water as he sat down next to him* so its just us three. Oh and one question, does your eyes really glow like that?

Mars: Nah, i have this ability called echolocation, which means I'm eyeless but could see still

Marco: *Confused Look* E-Eyeless while its glowing all white?

Mars: That is Correct

Marco: *Gasp and Whispers* Mars You're too awesome, I wanna Know more about you

Star: *Jumps to the couch and lands next to marco* YEAH ME TOO!!!

Mars: Well *Chuckles* Okay, Umm i Know Kung Fu, I Like to read a book of fire skills, and...

Marco: Wait, Did You Say You Know Kung Fu?

Mars: Yeah?

Marco: *Gasp* what a coincidence, I Know karate, but lets be honest karate has way better skills then kung fu

Mars: *Shocked* hmm, I bet you can't beat me with your karate and my kung fu skills.

Marco: *Glares with a evil grin* We'll see About that *Pulls out white karate headband and ties it around his head, rips his clothes. Now in his karate outfit*

Mars: *Snaps his fingers, and flames transformed his clothes into his black and burgundy kung fu uniform (but the shirt is sleeveless) and tie his burgundy headband around his head, glares back at diaz with a Evil Smiles*

"The boys in their position, ready to fight until..."

Star: WAIT!!!!

"The Boys Looked at Star"

Star: You Can't Start Battling With each other without me turning the house into a dojo *Pulls out her wand and transformed the diaz Residence into a dojo* *Looks at the boys* you may continue

"The Boy Faced Each Other While Still in their positions getting to Fight on whose better in Kung Fu and karate. Meanwhile, star was at the front wearing a ring master dress while selling tickets to everybody from echo creek academy including Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson. Everybody surrounds the boys cheering for whoever"

"To Be Continued"


	7. Echo Creek (Part 2)

[Previously on Multi-Adventures]

"The Boy Faced Each Other While Still in their positions getting to Fight on whose better in Kung Fu and karate. Meanwhile, star was at the front wearing a ring master dress while selling tickets to everybody from echo creek academy including Janna Ordonia, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Alfonzo and Ferguson. Everybody surrounds the boys cheering for whoever"

[Part 2]

"While Everybody Is Cheering During Dojo, Marco Diaz Hits the Ground all bruised up and hurt and somehow struggled to get back his feet until he Sees Mars Galax (while has a black eye on the right) Stands in front of him and offers to Help Him Get Back on his feet"

Marco: So Uhhh, Is It Tie?

Mars: *Looks at the Audience around him* you know what? Yeah... it's a tie

"The Boys Shook Hands as a Tie. Meanwhile Everybody Exited the Diaz Residence with a Individual Conversation Opinion Between Marco and Mars"

Janna: *talking to Jackie* Can Believe That Mars Guy Is So Powerful, He Could Be My Boyfriend!!

Jackie: *Giggles*

Alfonso: *talking to Ferguson* I Didn't Know Marco Had A Strong Friend or whatever he is

Ferguson: Especially Being Eyeless, That's impossible for him to see

Star Butterfly: BYE EVERYBODY, THANKS FOR COMING *Shuts Door, Counts of How Much Money She Had, and Turns the House Back to Normal*

Marco: That Was Awesome

Mars: Not as Awesome as you are, the way you spin and threw me, I've Never Seen a person Done It before

Marco: Not Even, you were so quick, I couldn't tell how i ended up on the ground

Stars: *Skips to the Boys* Soo Guys, what you wanna do next?

Mars: *Thinking and Snapped his fingers* I GOT IT *Blast Portal Open from the Watch* Follow Me *Jumps in as Star and Marco Jumps in with Him*

"Portal Opens to a tallest building of the City of Echo Creek as the trio jumps Out"

Marco: Uhh Mars, Can You Explain To Me Why Are We On Top of the Building?

Mars: Well Diaz, We're Going to Do Some Sky Diving

Marco: *Shocked and Gulp* SK-SKY DIVING?!

Star: *Jumps of excitement* OHHHH!!!! SKY DIVING?! THIS IS GOING

Marco: *Still Freaking Out* B-But, We Don't Even Have Parachutes!!!!

Mars: *Looks at Marco* Exactly *Push Marco Off as He Screams and Jumps After Him and Let Out A Wooo!!*

Star: *Jumps after Mars* YEAHH!!!

"Diaz Panics and Spinning as Galax Calming Looks At Him as They're Still Falling"

Mars: OH CALM DOWN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!!

Marco: YEAH, WE'RE GOING TO HIT THE GROUND!!!!

Mars: 3….2….1 *Whistles for Jupiter*

Jupiter: *Runs and Stops on the spot where Mars, Star and Marco going to land on, and Transformed into a Giant*

"Diaz, Butterfly and Galax Landed On Jupiter as the Lions Forming Himself into a Giant, Marco still Screaming as Mars and Star Yells Out a Yeah! And the Trio Lands Back on top of the Building"

Mars: AWESOME!!! *Arms Goes Up as the Fists Are Bald Up*

Star: I KNOW RIGHT!!!

Mars: *Looks At Marco* What Do You Think!!

Marco: *Eyes Wide with A Shock Look, Hair Standing Up*

Mars and Star: *Confused Look* Uhh Marco?

Marco: That….. Was….. *Wide Smile* AWESOME!!!! LETS DO THAT AGAIN!!!

Mars: That's The Spirit Diaz!!!

"The Trio Jumps Off the Building Once Again. Meanwhile at the Echo Creek, Star and Marco Gets Mars Some Earth Clothing. Galax Wore Different Clothes Until He Found a Perfect Outfit with his favorite color; which is burgundy. He Wore a Burgundy t-shirt with a Fire symbol in the center, a black vest and joggers, and burgundy high top Jordan Shoes, and a burgundy fedora on his head. Next, Marco and Star goes to a food spot for Mars to try some earth food"

Marco: *Comes back to the table where the trio are recently sitting at* So Mars, how long you and your pet are going be here?

Mars: Umm, Maybe 3 or 4 Days

Marco: Well in That's The Case, Try some earth food *Slides a plate of a burrito*

Mars: *Looks down at the burrito and looks up at Marco*

Marco: Well... Try It

Mars: *Picks up the Burrito, takes a bite and getting a feeling of goodness* This Is Good!!

Marco: That's Right, and They're Called...

Mars: I Know What They Are, I Just Never Tried One Before Until Now, *Takes another bite* Too Delicious!!

"After Having Lunch, The Trio Sits and Thinks of What Can They Do Next For Fun"

Mars: *Points Up* I GOT IT!!! *shoots Portal Open* Guys Follow Me *Jumps in as Star and Marco Follows*

"The Trio Came Out The Portal to a Multiverse Carnival. The Carnival has Different Types of Game Stands, Simulation Rooms, Levitated Ferris Wheel, PortalCoasters, and Music Being Played By Deadmau5"

Mars: Welcome to the "Multiverse Carnival" *Stands at the front gate*

Marco and Star: Wooowww!!! *Eyes Wide and Sparkling*

Marco: You Used to Come Here A Lot?

Mars: Yup, I Have My Own *Pulls Out Card* Access Pass!!!! *Card said "Universe Greatest Hero" Access Pass* Only Because I Saved Some Family From A PortalCoaster Crash Incident. But, Hopefully They've Got It Fixed and Made It Unbreakable

Star: Mars, You're so Lucky

Mars: *Chuckled* Aren't I? Right This Way *Leads Star and Marco to the gate*

"Now, The Trio Stops At The Gate And Sees Ricky the Ticket Booth. Ricky Was Built In The Construction Site Of Multiverse Carnival and Was Programed to Sell Tickets and open/Close gates and His Program Name was X92.5 Codename; Ricky"

Ricky: Well Well, Welcome Back Mars Galax!!!

Mars: Hey Ricky *Waves, How Are You?

Ricky: I'm Great! Thanks For Asking *Looks at Star and Marco* Ahh, I See You Brought Friends?!

Mars: Oh Yeah, *Clears Throat* Ricky, *Points* This Is Star Butterfly From Mewni and Marco Diaz From Earth

Marco and Star: Hii *Waves*

Ricky: HELLO!, I'm Ricky the Ticket Booth but You Can Just Call Me Ricky *Chuckles and Clears Throat* Anyways, Come On In *Opens Gate* Enjoy!

"Mars, Marco, and Star Enters the Gate. Now, The Trio Looks Around to See Where to Go First. Star first picked the PortalCoaster and the trio got, Then Marco Secondly Picked the Ball Thrower Game Stand And Suddenly Wins and Gave a Giant Teddy Bear to Star as His Lucky Girl That Deserves It. And Finally, The Trio Got On The Ferris Wheel, Mars was Sitting By Himself while Star and Marco Sits Above Him as they cuddled up and kissed while looking at the Stars and Galaxies on the Ride. Meanwhile at the photo booth after getting on every ride, the trio took a Friendly Group Picture and it the picture was so cute and awesome when it came out. Then suddenly, an argument came out of nowhere and the trio looked and it appears to be Monster and A Demon Going Back and Forward while other Being tries to break the fight"

Mars: *Sigh* I'll Take Care Of This

Star: Are You Sure?

Mars: *Looks at Star* Of Course I'm Sure *Heading Towards The Monster and Demon* HEY! What Seems To Be A Problem?

The Demon: Sir, This Guy Right Here Purposely Bumped Me, Made Me Drop My Food And Beverage. And Now, He Won't Apologize!!!

Mars: *Looks at the Monster* Sir, Can You Just Apologize and Leave this Incident Alone?

The Monster: Why Should I Listen To A Pathetic Being Like You?

Mars: *Sigh* Sir, I Don't Want To Throw You Out Because I Will If You Don't Apologize!

The Monster: I Refuse To Apologize To Lunatic Lava Drinking Devil!!!

The Demon: *Gasp* That's Offensive!!!

Mars: OKAY, YOU LEFT ME WITH NO CHOICE!!! *Grabs the monster by the Arm, Lifts and Superbly Throws Him To Somewhere Far In the Galaxy* Good Riddance!!

The Demon: Thank You Mr Galax, That Monster Was Causing Trouble

Mars: No Worries, So Continue Enjoying Yourself

The Demon: Yes Sir *Walks Away*

Mars: *Walks Back to Star and Marco* Now We Can Go Back To Earth *Shoots Portal Open and Jumps In It as Butterfly and Diaz Follows*

"To Be Continued"


	8. Echo Creek (Part 3)

"The Trio, Mars Galax, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz Returns to Earth As Jumps Out The Portal With All Sorts Of Snacks and Items From the Multiverse Carnival, and Now Exhausted and Resting. The Next Day at the Space Garage for an 6th Annual Dimensional Drag Race, the Drag Race Contains Three Contestants, One For Shooting, Another For Driving And Another For Guidance. Now, the trio walking into the garage with the rest of the beings (such as Mutants, Monsters, Aliens, Humans, Demons and Robots while "Columbians" by Gorillaz is Playing in the background)"

Marco: So Mars, What's This Place?

Mars: Its Called the Space Garage, I Was A Five Time Champion Here, See? *Pulls Certain Down Showing The Wall Of Champions With Giant Portrait Picture of Him*

Star and Marco: Whooa! *Eyes Wide and Sparkling*

Star: You're such an awesome friend, I didn't know you've won five times here

Mars: Once Again, That Is Correct, Oh Guys, Check This Out *Pulls Cover and now showing Mars' 4 seated Jeep with new Weapons installed* Say Hello My Jeep with some cool weapons, such as; "The Rust Fog Machine" this Bad Boy Contains making Fog and when they enter the fog, Every Car Will Go Rusty. Next We Got "The Demon Tire Biters" They'll Tear A Tire Up to Slow Racers Down. Oh and Star, I've Installed A Special Weapon For You *Shows Star the Machine Gun* This Will Shoot From Every Spell you'll say, if you place your wand here *Points at the connector thats shapes like her wand*

Star: *Places Wand into the Connector and it was activated* Whoa *Looks at mars*

Mar: Well? Give It A Try *Press Red Button and A Stuffed Target Dummy came down*

Star: *Clears Throat as She Grabs the MG Handle to Get a Good Aim* Shooting Star Explosion! *The Machine Gun Shoots explosive shooting stars at the Dummy and its lit on fire* WHOA!!!

Mars: *Sucks Up Fire From His Hand For Energy* See? It Worked

Marco: What's My Position?

Mars: For You Diaz? You're gonna be My Guidance, and you'll tell me what to get and where to go

Marco: So That Means, I'll Be...

Mars: Yep, You'll be on the passenger seat.

"Suddenly, a drunken robot comes to the trio along with his two friends and it was Bender Rodriguez, Phillip J Fry and Turanga Leela (Leela)"

Mars: *Sigh* Not This Guy Again

Bender: Well, Well, Mars Galax

Mars: Bender?

Bender: I'm Just Wanted to Tell You, Good Luck Losing Cause I'm Gonna Win This Race! *Hardly Laugh along with Fry and Leela and they've walked away*

Mars: YOU'LL GOING TO REGRET IT WHEN I WIN AGAIN!!

Bender: *Far Distance* BITE MY SHINING METAL ASS!!!

Mars: *Groans and Giving Bender a Deadly Glare*

Star: Who Are That?

Mars: His Name Is Bender Rodriguez from the year 3000, and These are his Friends, the Human, Phillip J Fry and the Mutant, Turanga Leela, but They Called Her Just Leela. But Back to Bender, He's Such A Drunken Asshole to Every Driver.

Marco: But Why Would He Act Like That, When You Beaten Him 5 Times.

Mars: Exactly!!

Announcer: RACERS, THE RACE WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES!!!

Mars: Well, Lets Get In

"The Trio Gets in the Jeep as the robots exports the racers to the starting line, Mars gives an evil stare at Team Planet Express hoping that they'll lose"

Announcer: Listen Up Racers, *Activate Holographic Map* All of You Will Be Racing to "Deadman Mountains" to Get to the Crystal Skull and Who Ever Catches the Skull and Bring It Back Here, Will be Champion of the Year. NOW RACERS, START YOUR ENGINES!!!

"The Racers including Mars, Started They're Engines While Prepared and as the vortex opens, Marco Activates the Holographic Map Of the, Star Placed Her Wand into the Death Machine Gun While She Has the Notebook of Spells. Jupiter Shrunk Down and lays down next to star and will alert Mars for his surroundings.

Star: Uhh Mars, What's a Deadman Mountains

Mars: You'll See Star... You'll See

Announcer: ON YOUR MARK!!

"Demon Driver Makes An Evil Smile With His Long Tongue Out"

Announcer: GET SET!!!!

"Bender Smoking A Cigar And Laughing"

Announcer: GO!!!!

"The Racers Strongly Hits The Pedal and THEY'RE OFF!! The Racers Drove into the Portal and Exit Out to Universe 3"

Mars: *While Driving* OKAY DIAZ, WHERES THE WAY IN?!!

Marco: *Looks at the Map* THERES A SHORT CUT THREW THE RIVER OF VOLCANO!

Mars: PERFECT!!! *hits pedal hard and drove passes up the first driver* Okay Demons, It's Time To Feast! *Presses "The Demon Tire Biters" Button and Releases Them To Bite Every Tire to Slow the racer down, which is the Goblins* I KNEW THAT WOULD COME IN HANDY!!!

"The Goblin Driver Hits Its Head on the Wheel and Repeatedly Saying *Damn It* as the Other Racers Drove Pass them. Meanwhile at the *Deadman Mountains, the mountains was a shape of an Skull with Fire Coming Out of Its Eyes and have a Evil Laugh"

Marco: *Looks at the mountain* Oh No, This Doesn't Look Good! WE SHOULD TURN BACK!

Mars and Star: WHAT?!

Mars: ARE YOU NUTS?! WE NEED THAT SKULL!!

Marco: *Stares at Mars* WELL I... CHANGED MY MIND!!

Star: MARCO! WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!! PLEASE!! *Puppy Face*

Marco: *Blushes and Sighs* Okay Fine! *Sits Back Down*

Mars: THATS THE SPIRIT DIAZ, NOW LETS GET THAT SKULL!! *Hits Pedal and Turned to the Shortcut* STAR I NEED YOU TO BLAST THIS WALL!!

Star: *Aims The Deadman Mountain Wall and Shoots It Open*

"The Trio Enters the Cave where flying Ghosts, Demon Bats, and deadly traps as Galax activates the Force field while the others took the longway"

Star: *Looks Ups and Gasp* GUYS LOOK!! *Points At the Skull*

Mars: There it is, THE CRYSTAL SKULL!! *Spies Other Racers including Team Planet Express, Hits Pedal to make A Jump* EVERYBODY HOLD ON!!

"The Jeep Drove to Ramp Cliff and Made a Big Jump as the Trio let out a *Whoa* and Got infront of the half racers since the other half's cars are destroyed"

Bender: *Evil laughs as he activates the Machine Gun to shoot down the force field*

Star: WE GOT COMPANY!!

Mars: NOT FOR LONG!!! *Activates The Rust Fog Machine, Smoke comes out and Rusted Bender and his Vehicle*

Bender: DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT

Fry: Oh Don't Worry Bender, You'll win some other time

Bender: *Starts Choking Fry as the racers passes them*

Mars: JUPI, I NEED YOU TO GRAB THAT SKULL!!

Jupiter: *Nods Of Understanding, Jumps out the jeep, grew mid size and Quickly grab the crystal skull and Lands back in the Jeep*

Mars: ATTA BOY JUPI!!! *Throws Raw Meat as The Lion Catches at eats it*

Marco: WE DID IT!!

Star: WOOOOHOOOO!!!

"The Trio sees Portal to the Finish line, enters the vortex as they've won the 6th Annual Drag Race. Later At Night, The Trio Returned to Earth, City was Bright, Hearing The Oceans Waves and half of Everybody are asleep"

Star: Marco and I had a Great Time Hanging Out With Mars, You're a great friend

Marco: *Looks at Star* I Couldn't Disagree

Mars: I Had A Great Time With You Guys Too, Enjoyed my Days Here, Even Jupi Love it here. Well, We should get going

Marco: *Shock face* wait, you're leaving earth?

Mars: Well Yeah, I Got Other Universes to Go to. But Hey, we can hang out again soon

Star: *Sad Face* Yeah... i Guess So

"The Trio Group Hugged before Galax Opens The Portal"

Mars: *Hands Star and Marco the Interdimensional phone* In Case you need BackUp or we can Hang Out Again

Star and Marco: *Smiles and Waves* See Ya Mars!

Mars: *Waves back* Goodbye Star and Marco! *Enters the portal*

"The Prince and the Lion have Left Earth, and Has Continued on Their Adventures."

Mars: You Know Jupi, It Was Awesome On Making Dimensional Friends From Across The Multiverse *Looks up to See a Red Beam* What the-

"The Beam Hits The Two and Had them Crashed Into Universe 10; The Snow Kingdom"


	9. Snow Kingdom

"After the red beam hit the prince and lion, has crash landed somewhere in the Mountains of the Snow Kingdom as two villagers Named Douglas and Jack went hiking Across. The Boys Was Wearing Snow Coats made out of polar bears"

Douglas: *Trips on something and fells down* what was that? *crawls and dust off the snow as he gasp. reveals prince Mars Galax frozen and Remains unconscious* HEY JACK! I FOUND SOMEONE!!

Jack: *Runs to him and look as he gasp after* Who is that?

Douglas: *Looks closely* It's a boy, and... got red hair *Checks his wrist* He's Still Alive

Jack: *Looks behind him and sees a lion frozen as he taps Douglas* and that must be his lion over there

Douglas: *turns head looking at Jupiter Then at Jack* we gotta bring them to the kingdom before they die out here *Picks up the prince, sets him in the sled along with lion after helping jack*

"Douglas and Jack are returning to the Kingdom with the prince and lion as they brings them into the Solar's castle as the guards Helps after letting them in and speaks to King Frost. King Frost was Blue Headed with a Blue beard and was wearing his all white royal outfit with baby blue royal cloak as he was in the room of throne*

Jack: YOUR HIGHNESS!!

Frost: *Turns Around* whats the meaning of this

Douglas: We've found this boy and his lion across the mountains, but remain alive *Pushes the sled to reveal*

Frost: *Walks to the boy* young man!

Mars: *Opens and closes his pure white eyes and turns his head to the king as he groans and vision blurs*

Frost: What is your name son?

Mars: *gasp for air* Prince Mars Galax from the Galax Kingdom *Passes out*

Frost: Oh no, GUARD, TAKE THE PRINCE TO THE HEAT ROOM!!

Guard #1: Yes Sir! *Pushes sled to the heat room and placed the prince on the table and placed the lion in another room*

"The heat started circulating on Mars body and Jupiter's body in the other room. Two hours later, Mars gasp for air as he sat up after being unconscious and now remain warm. Noticed he was not wearing any clothes as he sees them hanging, then he is now dressed up and hears some laughing in the other room where Jupiter is in as he walks out."

Mars: Huh, Wonder where the laughing is coming from *heads to the other room, peaks his head in and sees snow nurses ganging up on Jupiter and hears "Oh My Snow globe he's so cute" and some giggling, sees them petting and brushing the lion* Umm Excuse Me?

The Nurses: *Looks up*

Nurse Alaska: Hey girls look! *points at him*

Nurse Demetria: it's the prince, he's awoken!

"The nurse started ganging on him next and was asking him so many questions like *where did you and your lion come from* or "can i touch you* or *what happen to your eyes* Until"

Mars: Ladies, Ladies! *silence them* please one question at a time

Frost: Ah! Prince Galax, You're awaken!

Mars: *turns to the king as he bows* your Majesty!

Frost: Arises Young prince

Mars: *stands up* i want to thank you and the villagers for rescuing us *stomach rumbled as well as Jupiter*

Frost: Sounds like you're dying for grub *walks* come with me

Mars: *Nods and follows* come on Jupi

Jupiter: *Nods as he shrunk down, gets away from the Nurses and hops on Mars shoulder*

Frost: *Walking Downstairs with the Prince and Lion* so prince Mars, where did you come from?

Mars: I've came from a far far away Galaxy Outside of the Universe

Frost: *Confused Face*

Mars: Which is, the Galax Kingdom

Frost: Oh Splendid Young Prince! *Strongly Pats His Back*

Mars: *Falls into his face as he was in the Kitchen then gets Up and fixing his hair*

Frost: Oh mars, *stands aside* Theses are my twin Daughters; Crystal and Neve

Neve: *Waves Proudly* HI STRANGER!!

Crystal: *Ignores Him on her Mirror Phone* Hey

Mars: Greetings *Takes a Bow*

Frost: *Goes To His Wife* My Queen Elsa

Elsa: *Looks at him* Greetings young traveler

Mars: *Bows* Greetings Your Majesty

Frost: *Goes to the Young Princess* and This Is My Youngest Daughter, Juliet

Mars: *Blushes as he look at the Princess*

"Princess Juliet Solar is the Young Daughter of King Frost and Queen Elsa and was the same age as Mars. She was wearing her all white royal dress with a solid ice tiara"

Juliet: *Blushes as she looks at him and waves nervously* H-Hi

Mars: *Started Sweating* Hi

"The Prince and the Princess were staring at each other as they're blushing and had a familiar love connection"

Jupiter: *Pats Mars*

Mars: *Looks at Him* Oh, Your Majesty, Princesses, this is my Pet Lion, best friend and partner; Jupiter, but i Called him Jupi

Juliet: *eyes wide, sparkling, and smiles* Awww *pets him* he so cute! What does he do?

Mars: he change sizes *looks at Jupiter* show them Jupi

Jupiter: *Nods, jumps down, and grew 3.9 ft.*

Everybody: *making face of surprises*

Crystal and Neve: *squeals, goes to the Lion and hugs him* HE'S SO CUTE!! *Looks at their father* CAN THEY STAY?!!

Frost: Well...

Juliet: *Hugs him* Please Daddy?!

Frost: *Thinks About It mmmm Okay

Juliet, Crystal and Neve: *Squeals*

Elsa: *taps Mars* I'll escort you to your guest room, young prince

Mars: *Raised one hand* no need your majesty, i brung my own room *takes out a small box*

Elsa: *Confused face but was surprised* what does it do?

Mars: this box contains my room appearance, if you stick into a wall, for instance, Follow Me Everybody! *Walks to the outside as the Solar Family follows him and the lion*

"Mars, Jupiter and the Solar Family are outside of the castle as they're going to a kingdom wall next to the tower where Juliet's room is at"

Mars: *looks at the family* observe *placed the small box on the wall and formed into his royal door and opened his door showing his bedroom*

"His bedroom was ruby colored red, has a bookshelf full of book of fire skills and abilities next to his red king sized royal bed as Jupiter jumps onto the bed and curled up, a royal wardrobe with a fire symbol on the left side full of his royal, causals and summer clothes, his fire shaped window shows nothing but galaxies and stars."

The Solar Family: *surprised* oooooh

Neve: *Looks around* nice room you got there

Mars: *Chuckles and rubs the back of his head* Thanks

"Later at night, the prince and Lion were laying in bed, Jupiter was at the foot of the bed curled up and remain asleep as Mars looking at the stars and the galaxies from his ceiling windows then looked at himself at age 5 with his parents and Jupiter"

Mars: *Smiles at the Pictur* Good Night Mother and Father *Looks at his Lion* Good Night Jupi *Sets the portrait on his stands and began falling asleep*


	10. In Love With a Fire Prince

"In the Snow Kingdom, Princess Juliet Solar were on the balcony of her room staring and dazed at Prince Mars Galax leaving his bedroom and goes to the village as the princess has a crush on him. Today she was wearing her baby blue hoodie and jean shorts, white tights, and baby blue uggs with her curly baby blue hair is in buns"

Juliet: *Sighs and smiles as she didn't take her eyes of the prince*

Crystal: *Knocks on her door* Juliet?

Juliet: *Magically opens the door for her sister without looking*

Crystal: Dad wants us to... *confused look then goes to the Balcony and noticed her sister was staring at the him* are you okay?

"Crystal Solar was wearing a white and blue long sleeve blouse with white Leggings with all white converse shoes as her white hair was in a ponytail"

Juliet: *nods* yeah

Crystal: why are you staring at him then? you think he'll steal?

Juliet: *shakes her head* No

Crystal: He'll try to take over our Kingdom?

Juliet: *looks at her* what?! No! *Looks back at Mars*

Crystal: then what? *Realized* wait a minute Juliet, are you... in love with him?

Juliet: *looks at her again with a blush on her face*

Crystal: *covers her mouth as she gasp* oh... my... snow globe, YOU ARE!! *gets excited for a bit*

Juliet: *Blushes of Embarrassment* stop teasing me! *Turns her back on Crystal*

Crystal: i wasn't, i just didn't know you had a crush on him

Juliet: *nods* i do, he stole my heart and i think i stole his but I'm not sure if he feels the same

Crystal: then why don't you tell him on how you feel?

Juliet: *looks at her* because... i not ready

Crystal: *pats her back* it's okay sis, someday you will

Juliet: are you sure?

Crystal: of course! You're my sister, so I'm always sure about you dating him

Juliet: *smiles* you're right Crystal, i think I'll tell him tonight

Crystal: *smirks* that's more like it

"Juliet and Crystal Solar hugged as the princess was ready to confess to the prince that she likes him"

Crystal: *leaves her bedroom* remember Julie, express your feelings to him *closed her door*

Juliet: *Sees mars coming back and dazed out again as she talks to herself* Express... your feelings


	11. First Kiss

"Later at night in the Snow Kingdom, Prince Mars Galax Set His Portable Door, Opens and Enter to his bedroom from his home and decides to clean up as his Lion; Jupiter is in bed resting. Mars was wearing his usual outfit, Black Shirt and Pants, Burgundy Red Jacket and Pirate Boots. And now, Princess Juliet Solar was in her bed, Staring At The Ceiling, thinking about the fire prince, and so she gets out of her bed, puts on her baby blue overall dress with white Thermal and leggings and Baby Blue Uggs, She Managed to Create a crystal Slide and slid down to the Prince's Door. Now, she started knocking on his door"

Mars: *Opens Door and started blushing* Princess!

Juliet: *blushing* Hi Prince Mars *Nervously smiles* I Uhh...See You're Getting Your Belongings Together, are you leaving?

Mars: No, It's Just My Room Is A Mess *Clears Throat* So... Whats Brings You Here?

Juliet: I Couldn't Sleep and I Was Wondering If You Wanna Go For A Walk With Me, There's More Places That You Haven't Seen

Mars: Sure! Why Not, *Puts on his Jacket and Grabs Knob* I'll Be Back Jupi *Closes Door then Looks at Juliet again* After You Princess

Juliet: *Smiles*

"2 Hours Later, They're now at the Crystal Bridge, Viewing the Oceans and a Large Moon as the two stares at it"

Mars: This Is Amazing

Juliet: Yeah, my father come here a lot with my mother, viewing this Beautiful Moon, the ocean and fireflies.

Mars: *looks at her* Fireflies?

Juliet: Mmm Hmm, plus i love Fireflies even at night time

Mars: Wow, i love Fireflies too

Juliet: *Looks at him* you do?

Mars: Well yeah, Fireflies are my favorite at night as well

Juliet: WOOW! what a coincidence!

Mars: I know right?!

"The two started laughing for 6 seconds and let out a unison sigh. Juliet gives Mars a cute stare as he blushes for looking"

Juliet: *Smiles* can i tell you something Prince Mars?

Mars: *looks at her* sure, What Is It

Juliet: Okay, remember the first day when my father introduced me to you?

Mars: yeah?

Juliet: *Plays with her hair* w-well, everyday I see you from My Bedroom, and it's just that... i..i *Sigh* i just couldn't stop Thinking About You!

Mars: *Shock face* w-what do you mean?

Juliet: i...i... *Takes Deep Breath* Mars, I got a crush on You!

Mars: *Blushed Out While Shocked* y-you do? You... you actually like me?

Juliet: *Nods as She Sobs on Mars as she wrapped her arm around his waist*

Mars: *plays with her hair* there there Princess, I Understand because you know why?

Juliet: *Looks up to Mars as she sniffs* Why?

Mars: *looks at the princess* I got a crush on you too, It's like my heart.. left to be with Yours Ever Since i met you

Juliet: *Shock, Blushes, Sobs Again and Hugs Him tightly* oh pleeaassee Mars, i want you in my life, I need somebody to Protect Me!! *looks at him* i love you Mars

Mars: Princess *Placed a hand on the princess cheek as he smiles and looked at her in the eyes* i love you too and i'll always be here for you

"The two smiles at each other, got close and slowly kissed each other in front of the large moon, shined Water, and fireflies surrounds them. A moment later after their 2 hour walk, the Princess creates a crystal staircase to her bedroom balcony before giving Mars a goodnight kiss. Then she is now heading to her room while nobody enters her room while she was gone"

Juliet: Goodnight Prince *blows Mars a Kiss as she heads back to room*

Mars: *Catches her kiss* goodnight princess *returns to his Portable Bedroom and Laid on his bed as he was happy*

Jupiter: *Growls Of Response: looks like somebody is happy*

Mars: Oh Jupi, I've Never Felt this Happy Before, my heart was stolen by the princess

Jupiter: *Growls Of Response: and let me guess, you and the princess dating now?*

Mars: *Sits Up and Look at his Lion* you didn't spy on us, did you?

Jupiter: *Growls Of Response: nope, i just knew you two would be perfect together and i Also Knew That You're In Love*

Mars: *Lays Back Down and Let's Out A Sigh* you're right Jupi, I am and right now, i can't stop thinking about her *looking at the ceiling*

Jupiter: *Growls Of Response: Don't arry, (lays on him) you'll get to see her again At The Snowflake Ball tomorrow, why? Because her parents Would like for you to dance with her (the lion gives him the invitation)*

Mars: *takes invitation and reads*

"The invitation said *Prince Mars Galax, we invited you to the Snowflake Ball tomorrow evening, and the king and queen would like for you to dance with Princess Juliet Solar* as the prince was shocked and wasn't prepared*

Mars: TOMORROW?! *Looks at Jupiter* But Jupi, I'm not prepared yet!

Jupiter: *Growls Of Response: trust me, uncle Apollo taught you everything, especially you learned how to when we was in Planet LeDisco, so clearly you got this, i believe in you buddy*

Mars: *thinks and remembers* you're right, well i must rest because i have a big day tomorrow! *goes to Sleep*

Juliet: *goes to sleep with a smile on her face*

"Now that Prince Mars Galax and Princess Juliet Solar are dating, They're prepares their selves for the Snowflake Ball dance as they're resting"


	12. Snowflake Ball (Finale)

"Today in the Snow Kingdom's Snowflake Ball, the royal families from each kingdom has arrived to see Princess Juliet Solar and Prince Mars Galax dance together. Mars was wearing all burgundy red royal suit with black boots was his red hair was straightened, and was curly. Juliet was wearing an all white medieval dress, and her baby blue hair was in pigtail buns. In The Ballroom, it was made of crystals with crystal hanging lighting on the ceiling."

"The royal families from each Kingdom, arrived to see Juliet dancing with Mars."

Frost and Elsa: *sitting on their throne and wearing their all white royal outfits*

Jupiter: *growls of Response as he and mars were seated across from the princess and her pet polar bear named Scarlet*

Mars: Nervous? no, I'm not nervous *in his mind as he was shaking and starts sweating "why am i so nervous about dancing with the princess? Even when she is 100% cute" takes deep breath to relax*

Scarlet: *Nuzzles Juliet to make her relax*

Juliet: *smiles at Scarlet and petted her in the head*

Quilo: *Blows Trumpet*

Whittaker: *Takes out royal scroll and reads it while in the center of the ballroom* Today, We gather here today on behalf of the Snow consolation, we've honor Prince Mars Galax to Dance with Princess Juliet Solar for our King and Queen *Closes scroll then looks at the prince and princess and tells the violin players to start when they're centered

"The blue spotlight shine in the center of the ballroom"

Mars: *Stands up fixing himself and walks to the center as well as the princess*

"Mars and Juliet are now centered and looking at each other while blushing"

Mars: *Goofy grin* m-may we dance?

Juliet: *eyes sparkled and smiling* we may

"The prince took the princess's hand and began dancing as "Blood Moon Waltz" playing in the background. The two started staring at each other while dancing step by step, Mars picks up the princess and spins her around then puts her down. Suddenly, their powers between fire and ice, combines together as a shape of a heart as the royal families (Including the princess's family) gasp of surprise as King Frost and Queen Elsa noticed the "Combination of Love" but was very happy for their daughter because Prince Mars is the one for the Princess."

Frost: *Tears of joy sheds as he whispers* I can't believe it... He's the one

Elsa: *Tears of joy sheds* proud of my baby girl!

Crystal and Neve: Awww!

Scarlet: *smiles*

Jupiter: *smiles*

Mercury and Lyra as Spirits: *Smiling and stares at each other as they're proud of their son for finding the perfect one*

"And at the end of the song, they have landed on their feet while locked into each other eyes. Everybody applauded them"

Juliet: *blushing and smiles*

Mars: *blushing and smiles*

"6 minutes after the royal families left to return their kingdoms, the prince and princess sits on roof of the castle watching the Shooting Stars and looking at the double moon as the princess laid her head on the prince's shoulder while holding his hand. Now, she's wearing her baby blue glitter night gown. Mars is wearing his Black tank top and burgundy red pajama pants with his hair is in braided ponytail"

Juliet: *sigh of love* this is romantic, watching the shooting stars, the double moons shines and *looks at him* me being with you

Mars: *looks at her with a blush as she gives him a cute stare* yeah *chuckles* i love being with you too, especially you being pretty at the Ballroom

Juliet: *blushed but smiled* t-thank you Mars... Mars?

Mars: yeah? *looks at her*

Juliet: *kissed him as she wraps her arms around his shoulder*

Mars: *Surprised but responds the kiss as he arms around her waist then hair lit up a little*

Jupiter and Scarlet: *watches them, then looks at each other and smiled*

(Mars Narration)

After 14 years of my life, Juliet was the perfect one, pretty sure my parents are proud of me and i know her parents are proud of her too. But i promised to protect her and Jupi, and i accepted King Frost and Queen Elsa's trust to do it.

"The End"


End file.
